Herotian Timeline
Herotian Timeline · Age of Chaos- 6500 years long o 1st: 3000 years o 2nd: 2000 years o 3rd: 1500 years · Age of the Ancients- 1415 years long o 1st: 1115 years o 2nd: 300 years · Age of Elves- 5325 years long o 1st: 2200 years § Yr. 0- Erumollien the Great is born. § Yr. 2200- Erumollien the Great’s ministry concludes with his death. o 2nd: 1400 years § Yr. 2200- Eruaistaniel the Wise continues the teachings of her father at the age of 244. o 3rd: 1050 years- Eruaphadion the Valiant o 4th: 600 years- Eruheran the Swift o 5th: 75 years- Eruadan the Cunning. § Yr. 5212- The Pyramid at Rash-Vat is constructed. § Yr. 5325- The Elf/Dwarf War Ends with the death of the Dwarven King Norak and the death of Eruadan the Cunning. With the death of Eruadan the Cunning the line of Erumollien the Great is broken. · Age of Lumoria- 55 years long o 1st: 100 years § Yr. 0- The Elf/Dwarf War ends and Lumorians become the most powerful race in Herotia by default. § Yr. 5- The “Veins of Kardia”, a worldwide trade route, is established by the Trade Union of Free People using the Cossanan capital of Morcos as the heart. § Yr. 8- The Great Sheklan Drought begins. § Yr. 10- The Lumorians demand the center of the Veins be relocated to the Lumorian capital of Synthis but the Magi refuse. § Yr. 15- Mass raids begin all throughout the Kardian trade route. § Yr. 23- Synthis threatens to wage war on Ethalia if the Trade Union of Free People doesn’t relocate the Veins of Kardia center to Synthis. § Yr. 24- After many threats from Synthis, the TUFP sever ties with Lumoria. § Yr. 26- Lumoria begins to militantly expand eastward toward Lake Viktor as the rest of the Lumorian’s water sources diminish. § Yr. 28- The Unquenchable Famine of Lumoria sweeps the land, killing thousands. § Yr. 30- The Lumorians capture the Lake and its surrounding villages from the native Barbarian clans. § Yr. 40- The Ethalian Military holds its southern border from Lumorian troupes. § Yr. 42- The Felioni deny alliance to the Lumorians as the Lumorians have nothing to give. § Yr. 43- The Felioni defend their borders. § Yr. 50- Lake Viktor dries up and the population of Lumoria is at an all-time low. § Yr. 51- Ungulos begins to send small caravans of aid to Lumoria but the caravans are always stopped in Shek by the Shekla-Vats. § Yr. 52- Riots and civil unrest run rampant through Lumoria. § Yr. 55- The Kingdom of Lumoria falls. · Age of Man- 1360 years long o 1st: 1252 years § Yr. 0- The Kingdom of Lumoria falls and Humans become the most powerful race in Herotia. § Yr. 2- The Great Sheklan Drought ends after 8 consecutive years of absolutely no rain in Shek or Lumoria. The death count in Lumoria totaling more than 10 million and the death count in Shek totaling only 300. § Yr. 42- The Lighthouse at Verita is completed on Mt. Adelsor. § Yr. 1037- Rhavaniel is born. § Yr. 1102- Meridian the First is born in Morcos. § Yr. 1136- Aoalbjarnarson Pan is Born outside of Wirthin. § Yr. 1142- Haden Myrrh is Born in Morcos. § Yr. 1143- Stefelli McMoen is Born outside of Io. § Yr. 1152- Sephael is born. § Yr. 1153- Princess Illara is born. § Yr. 1155- The Human/Magi War Begins. § Yr. 1157- Aristol Lumosc is born § Yr. 1160- Artilllia the Hun is born. § Yr. 1162- The Magi are cast out to Richtyl and the Human/Magi War becomes cold but still active (similar to North and South Korea). § Yr. 1163- The City of Zaeneth is established. § Yr. 1165- Ghani the Mapmaker creates the map to Zaeneth. § Yr. 1168- Daerion Akuna is born in Sagiathatch. § Yr. 1170- The Hemos Uprising Starts in Sorocos on Richtyl. (Haden Myrrh is 28, Meridian the First is 68) § Yr. 1171- The Hemos Uprising in Sorocos starts the Human/Magi War again. § Yr. 1172- · The Hemos Uprising is quelled. · Samus leaves Sorocos to Zaeneth. · Sephael and Princess Illara meet at the foot of the River Linea. · The Lighthouse at Verita is secretly turned into a weapon named, “The Beacon of Silence” by Aristol Lumosc (Age 15) § Yr. 1173- Haden Myrrh and Stefelli McMoen escape from the Prison in Sorocos and part ways. (Haden is 31 and Stefelli is 30) § Yr. 1174- Eliander comes under possession of Hayden Myrrh. § Yr. 1175- Sephael and Princess Illara obtain the Laces of Lovelorn from the Witch (Sephael is 23, Illara is 22). § Yr. 1178- Aven Morenthal becomes the Elite General of the Armies of Initium. § Yr. 1180- Thorok the half-orc and older half brother to Gloxor is born to the orcess Buhla and subsequnetly left to the care of the orcess Gulda. § Yr. 1182- The Human/Magi War Ends. (27 years long) · Meridian the Second is born. · Illara becomes the Queen of the Shekla-Vats. · Lucien Lumosc is born (Aristol is 25) § Yr. 1183- The People of the Black Night are formed. § Yr. 1183- Sharktooth discovers the great treasure of Richtyl. § Yr. 1184- Gloxor is born § Yr. 1184- Samus dubs himself the “Guardian of Cossana” § Yr. 1184- Pan warns Aven of the People of the Black Night who are beginning to suspect someone in the Initian leadership of having Eliander. Aven subsequently sends Eliander to Samus for safekeeping in Zaeneth. § Yr. 1185- The map to Zaeneth is lost to the general public. (Samus steals the map and sends it to the Library of Del’Theran) § Yr. 1187- Nyle and Tayla Akuna are killed at the hand of an Initian commander named Valentyne Tersha during a raid on the dragon forces of Sagiathatch. § Yr. 1188- Daerion Akuna makes an alliance with Hayden Myrrh. § Yr. 1190- Haydon Myrrh dons the name Vespatorus and becomes the king of Lumoria. § Yr. 1192- Aristol Lumosc leaves Lucien Lumosc (Lucien is 10, Aristol is 35) § Yr. 1200- Valentyne Tersha becomes Emperor of Initium. § Yr. 1205- The gladiator named “The Wolf” wins his freedom and dons the name “Captain Riptide”. § Yr. 1211- · (Month 8) Vespatorus buys out the Scarlet Sky on Duronio under the guise of a man named “Myrrh”. · (Month 11) Onyxx begins his campaign to rule the area north of Verita. § Yr. 1212- · (Month 4) Chakrym begins construction on the Metal Dragon. · (Month 7, Week 1) Chakrym is captured and released to Philmer 4th. · (Month 7, Week 4) Onyxx loses the map to Zaeneth. Aven Morenthal and Onyxx fight. · (Month 8, Week 1) FiFie and FoFum escape from Ungulos. · (Month 8, Week 2) The Great Herotian War begins at the Battle of Rash-Vat with the Lumorians and the Unguls (Giants) attacking the Skekla-Vats. o Onyxx and Queen Illara are killed. · (Month 8, Week 3) Philmer 4th is assassinated. Draagon begins search for Eliander. · (Month 9, Week 3) Eliander disappears. · (Month 9, Week 4) Vespatorus hires Riptide to hunt down Pan and the sword, Eliander. · (Month 10, Week 1) The Elders of Sorocos hear of the start of the Great Herotian War. · (Month 10, Week 3) · (Month 11, Week 1) Captain Riptide learns of the location of Pan’s Pawn Shop. · (Month 12, Week 1) The Battle of Adelsor begins in Verita with the Lumorians attacking. · (Month 12, Week 1) Pan’s Pawn Shop is destroyed (Pan is 66). § Yr. 1213- · (Month 1, Week 1) King Valentine Tersha is assassinated by the People of the Black Night. · (Month 1 Week 1) The Battle of Adelsor ends with the aid of the Del’theran Wood Elves. · (Month 1, Week 1) Aven Morenthal becomes King of Verita and Emperor of Initium at age 71. · (Month 1, Week 2) Myrrh buys out The Pride on the island of Duronio. · (Month 1, Week 2) Sorocos hears the name “Myrrh” has been floating around the island of Duronio. · (Month 1, Week 3) Ghani the Mapmaker is kidnapped by a gang in Duronio called “The Pride”. · (Month 1, Week 4) Pan establishes a new pawn shop in Balaihon with the help of his halfling apprentice Dugan O’Malley and the half-orc, Gloxor. · (Month 2, Week 3) Ghani the Mapmaker is saved from The Pride by the People of the Dawn with the help of the People of the Black Night. · (Month 4, Week 2) Madame Goulde is reunited with Tarid aka Sharktooth. · (Month 8, Week 1) The Duronian Gang war ignites- sparked by the People of the Black Night. § Yr. 1214- The four great nations are united in war against Lumoria; Initium, Ethalia, Tarenmyl, and Gorlmdal. § Yr. 1215- The Necromancer/King Vespatorus of Lumoria is found. § Yr. 1250- The Arms of the Ancients are given to the Five. § Yr. 1251- The Magi join the Great Herotian War against Lumoria. · Aoalbjarnarson Pan is killed. He is 115 years old. § Yr. 1252- The Great Herotian War Ends and four of the Five are killed. (40 years) o 2nd: 108 years § Yr. 1252- Meridian Gathers the weapons of the Five (150 years old) § Yr. 1252- Meridian the Third is born. § Yr. 1272- Meridian the First dies (170 years old) but passes the Arms of the Ancients down to his son, Meridian the Second (90 years old) § Yr. 1306- Meridian the Second Dies (124 years old) but passes the Arms of the Ancients down to his son, Meridian the Third (54 years old) § Yr. 1330- Baylon is born. § Yr. 1333- Glantor is born. § Yr. 1334- Sal and Faxlon are born. § Yr. 1335- Ayon and Maloo are born. § Yr. 1350- Meridian the Third (98 years old) passes the Arms of the Ancients on to the next Five in the cycle. (Baylon is 20, Sal is 16, Glantor is 17, Ayon and Maloo are 15) § Yr. 1352- · (Month 3)The First Five finish their training. · (Month 5) The Cyclops king is assassinated. § Yr. 1353- Meridian the Third is Killed. § Yr. 1356- The Second Herotian War ends with the death of the Necromancer. (Baylon is 26, Glantor is 23, Sal and Faxlon are 22, Ayon and Maloo are 21) § Yr. 1360- The Humans of Herotia and the Magi of Richtyl sign the treaty of Greyton. · Age of Richtyl o 1st: o 2nd: o 3rd: · Age of the Stars o 1st: